We're Going to Indiana?
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: Wednesday, May 21, 2008: It certainly isn't going to be a night Mac will forget- especially when he finds out what the whole team has bought for a night's out worth of food, drink, and a certain midnight screening of a movie.


**I have tickets. I'm seeing the midnight screening. This is what happened when I thought about CSI: New York with this big event.**

**Hey, if I owned CSI: New York or Indiana Jones right now, I wouldn't be doing this stuff... XD**

* * *

We're Going to Indiana?

Wednesday night, ten forty-five PM.

Mac clicking on some things on the computer, his iTunes open and playing what appeared to be a soundtrack from the library. He looked out the window and across the hallway, sighing and closing down some of the windows. It was May 21st, and everything seemed to be quiet outside his doorway. People had gone home that night, feeling content at the fact that they didn't have any cases to worry about for once. The CSI sat back in his chair and smiled at the figure in the doorway, motioning him in with his head. "I don't bite, Don."

Flack snorted, walking in and sitting down in the chair. "Very funny."

Mac shrugged. "You look as if you've had a long day."

"You don't know the half of it."

Something about his tone of voice made Mac raise an eyebrow. There was a bit of a gleeful waver there- something the ex-Marine hadn't heard in a long time. He leaned back and suppressed a snicker as Don hummed along with the song playing. "Oh, so you know the tune."

Don laughed. "I don't know of a single person alive who doesn't know the Raiders' March, Mac."

"So, why so cheerful tonight?"

There was a stunned silence between the two. Don's jaw had nearly dropped open, but he kept it shut and merely gave Mac a searching look. His phone rang, and he flipped it open. "Flack... yeah, I got them... no, he doesn't know. I was just about to tell him... no one else is here yet..." He wrinkled his nose. "I know, Angell. I'm getting there. I got those things for half off. You buy the snacks and crap."

He hung up the phone and smirked. "You're coming along with us."

Mac gave his best friend a suspicious look. "With who?"

"With _all_ of us," a female voice informed the detective, a smile in her tone. "We're dragging you out of the lab for a bit and taking you somewhere tonight. You deserve a break."

Stella Bonasera stood in the doorway, holding a hat and rolling her eyes at Don. "You forgot this."

He scowled and snatched it away. "Thanks, _Marion,"_ he quipped.

Mac looked at his iTunes and closed it down, shutting off his computer and leaning back in his chair even more. "What are you two hiding?"

"And why wasn't I informed?" a man asked, his rough New York accent cutting through the air. The three looked in the doorway once again, and Danny Messer stood next to Lindsay Monroe. He wore a leather jacket and held Lindsay's hand awkwardly, a curious smile on his face. "What's this stuff about Marion and hats and stuff I'm missing?"

Don looked frustrated. "Why are you wearing my jacket?" He gave Lindsay an arched eyebrow. "Why'd you give it to him?"

The Montana native held up her hands. "I did nothing. I merely did what he asked me to. Give him the jacket."

Danny flushed slightly. "Put your hands down, will you? You're embarrassing us."

Mac smirked. "And while you're at it, go grab a bullwhip from the back."

All talking ceased. The CSIs all lay their eyes on the leader, who watched amusedly from his chair and genuinely smiled. He looked down at his hand for a moment before speaking. "How much do I owe you, Don?"

"Figured it out now, did you?" the NYPD detective snickered. His face turned serious. "You owe me nothing. It was a bit out of everyone's paycheck so we could all go together."

Stella walked over to Mac and cocked her head. "What did you figure out, Mac?

Mac looked down and grinned. "We're going to Indiana, huh?"

Danny blinked. "Indiana? We're goin' to Indiana? I really don't think there's much to see there, Mac. All they got is cornfields and more cornfields and tobacco..."

"What's wrong with cornfields?" Lindsay countered.

There was a knock on the glass door. The arguing stopped again, and Sheldon Hawkes stood there with a whip in his hand and a grin on his face. He nodded his head towards the doorway. "You guys do realize the lines are long to get in, and Adam and Sid are saving seats for us, right? Angell just called me and was wondering- and I quote- 'when your sorry asses would show up.' She can't carry some five bags of popcorn and six drinks to your seats if you're not their to get your ticket."

The CSIs gave each other worried glances and looked back at their boss and friend. Mac shrugged. "Why're you standing here? Come on, we have a midnight premier to catch!"

Don slipped on his hat and watched Stella interlink her hand with Mac's. "Watch it, Marion. He could be dangerous."

"I'll survive," she commented smoothly. "You're a dangerous man, too, _Indiana."_

The whole team laughed as they walked towards the elevator, ready for a night of popcorn, caffeinated beverages, and a heck of a lot of fun.

* * *

**It's all a RUSE- Danny knows, but he's merely playing along with the fat that he _doesn't know._ Just to clear that up...**

**So it's early- I don't care. If you want me to do a sequel or something or a continuation, let me know. Otherwise, hope you enjoyed it and feel free to review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
